I Don't Have Friends, I Got Family
by debjam
Summary: The aftermath of the chase through Los Angeles at the end of F7. The team comes together to check on Dom in the hospital.


"Well, Mr. Toretto, given that you fell down a building. In a car. You are actually doing pretty well." Dr. Anderson finishes examining Dom and turns to make notes on his chart.

Dom smirks slightly and glances at Letty standing next to the bed. She rolls her eyes at him and he turns back to the doctor. "How do you know I fell down a building, Doc?" he asks still smirking.

"I watched the news after the other bald headed one sprinted out of here." Dr. Anderson deadpans as she writes her notes. Letty snorts and mutters "Hobbs' under her breath.

"Okay, looks like just a mild concussion, a few broken ribs on the right side, and a collapsed lung on the right side as well. All those will heal with time. Most serious is the damage to your right knee, which we will be able to better assess once the swelling goes down. We will probably keep you here for three or four days and should get a better understanding of that knee in the next day or two. I'm going to schedule an MRI for tomorrow."

"Just three or four days?" Letty asks surprised.

"Yep. Despite everything, he's a relatively healthy man and will heal completely with rest. With rest, Mr. Toretto," Dr. Anderson glares at Dom, "Or I will restrict you to this hospital for a week or more. As I am about to do to your friend Mr. Hobbs."

"A week?" Dom grimaces. "I need to get out of here, Doc. I will rest. As long as my," he pauses, "my wife can stay in here with me." Dom grins over at Letty.

Letty returns the grin with a wink.

"Not a problem. I will speak to the nurses on the way out about bringing in a cot or fold out chair." Dr. Anderson closes the chart and looks at him sternly. "I will be back in the morning. Rest. Rest."

They both thank the doctor and Letty moves to sit in the chair on the left side of the bed after she leaves. Dom reaches over and takes her hand, wincing slightly. "Are you okay? I thought this side was okay?" Letty looks over concerned.

"I'm fine, this is the good side. Just wanted to touch you." Dom sighs as he brings her hand up and places a kiss on the back of her hand. They gaze at each other as Letty places her palm on the side of his face. Dom leans into her hand and closes his eyes. "Do you really remember everything?" He turns and searches her face.

Letty leans in and touches their foreheads together. "Where ever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. If you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm going to die with you," she whispers as he closes his eyes again. She does the same and relishes the closeness for a moment. Letty pulls back abruptly and glares with steel in her eyes. Dom opens his eyes, startled at the sudden movement. He immediately sees the look in her eyes and glances down in shame, "Everything?" He asks quietly.

"I even remember the amount of money you left." Her voice hard as she stares him down.

"Letty, I'm-"

"No. We will do this when you are at full strength and I can yell and scream without feeling guilty. This isn't going away easily, Dom." The hurt in her quiet voice makes him sick to his stomach.

"I know, I-"

"No." She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "not now. Rest. I am not going anywhere." He looks up at her with relief and she looks back full of love and takes his hand. They both turn to the door as someone knocks.

"Hey," Brian walks in with a sling on his shoulder. He scans Dom up and down, "You good?"

"I will be. You?" Dom nods at Brian's shoulder.

"Yeah, just dislocated. Fine in a few days." Brian looks over to Letty. "You remember everything?"

Letty smirks, "Everything, Buster." Dom and Brian both chuckle. Letty pauses for a minute, "Sorry about before," as she glances toward Dom.

Brian looks at her, "No worries. You were right." They stare at each other for a moment.

"Right about what?" Dom asks, frowns back and forth between the two of them.

Letty turns back to Dom, "Later."

Dom considers her for a moment, then turns back to Brian. "Mia?"

Sighing heavily, Brian reports, "On her way. She started to panic when she couldn't reach any of us. Saw the news and made Armando get her a jet. She's bringing Jack and Armando's niece, Lilia, who's been helping her with Jack. Probably here soon."

They all turn toward the knock at the door and Roman, Tej and Ramsey walk in.

"Man, you are just mad because she's right," Tej is saying to Roman.

"Whatever. That little girl needs to learn some manners." Roman huffs.

"What's going on?" Brian asks amused.

"So we were checking on Hobbs and his little girl walks in with Elena. After he introduces us, she stares at Roman and then turns to Hobbs, 'You are right, Daddy, it is the biggest forehead I've ever seen in my life.'" Tej clearly enjoying telling the story, "This fool nearly went off on a little girl!"

"She needs to learn to respect her elders!" Roman bellows as the room erupts in laughter. Dom groans from laughing too hard.

"Easy, papa," Letty looks at him concerned.

"I'm good." Dom turns to Tej, "Hobbs?"

"Jacked up. He destroyed his shoulder. His doctor is PISSED." Tej emphasizes with his hands.

"Yeah, she talkin' about making him stay for two weeks." Roman explains.

"Man, two weeks? She said one week when she was here earlier." Letty incredulous.

"She said that, but then looked at his chart and sounds like he tore a lot of ligaments and there is considerable damage." Ramsey details the information from the doctor.

Roman turns toward Dom, "You good man? You scared us there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that." Dom turns to Ramsey, "God's Eye?"

"Safe and sound," Ramsey pats her bag.

"Bro, do you have your phone? Mia is trying to call you," Roman asks Brian.

Brian checks his pockets, "I don't even know where my phone is. She landed?"

'Yeah, she called me from the plane. Should be here soon." Roman tells him.

"Ok." Brian looks over at Dom and Letty. They are in their own world as Letty helps Dom adjust in the bed and Dom keeps trying to sneak in kisses. He breaks into a wide grin, "Oh, shit. Not it!"

Tej looks at him and then at Dom and Letty, "Not it!" and he throws his head back in laughter.

Roman turns his head quickly between both of them, "What? What?"

Tej furiously taps Ramsey, "Quick, say 'not it', before he figures it out."

Ramsey quickly says, "Not it. But why?"

Letty watches confused as Brian and Tej are laughing at her and Dom. Suddenly, a look of realization and then a look of terror cover her face, "Not it!" she screams and looks at Dom.

Tej holds out his fist, "You're back for real, girl!"

Letty smiles and bumps his fist.

Dom furrows his brow as he scans the room. Understanding suddenly dawns on his face just as Roman screams "Not it!"

"Damn." Dom tips his head back to the ceiling. He turns toward Letty, "You aren't going to take pity on me?"

Letty and Brian snort at the same time. Letty asks, "From the hurricane that will be your sister? Ha, that's all you papa."

Ramsey demands, "'Not it' for what?"

Tej explains, "Nobody wants to be the one to tell Mia that Dom and Letty have been married all this time. Mia is going to be pissed off when she finds out." Tej counts off on his fingers, "One, Dom and Letty are married, two, Dom and Letty got married without her, AND three, that Dom kept it from her. Man, brother, you are screwed either way. She's going to be maaaad."

Roman says gleefully, "Can we watch you tell her? Cause this is going to be good!"

Dom glares at him as everyone laughs.

Mia bursts into the room and cries out, "Here you are! And you all look okay!" She cries in relief as Brian pulls her toward him with his good arm.

"We're okay, Mia, We're okay." Brian says soothingly as he holds her.

Mia pulls back and kisses him hard but quick. She wipes her eyes and turns to Dom. "What's wrong with you?" She grabs his chart and quickly reviews it. She glances up to ask a question but sees Dom and Letty's hands linked as they watch her cautiously. She peers at Letty for a bit and then gasps at the expression gazing back at her. "Letty?" She questions softly.

"How you livin' Mia?" Letty asks just as softly.

"Shit, I can't call it," Mia laughs as she and Letty run toward each other to embrace. They hold each other as Dom and everyone looks on with wide smiles.

'You're back?" Mia asks through her tears.

"I'm back," Letty answers with her voice full of emotion.

Mia pulls away and wipes her tears. She looks at Dom smiling and then turns back to his chart. "Wait, your wife will stay with you tonight and she needs a chair? What wife?" She looks up at Dom and turns toward Letty and then back to Dom. "Oh, did you pretend to be his wife? That's sweet."

Dom clears his throat, "Um, Mia, um Letty and I are married."

"Married!? Married?! Since when?" Mia screeches.

Tej whispers under his breath, "That's one."

"Um, um, in the Dominican Republic." Dom spits out.

"In the Dominican Republic? When?" Mia asks confused. "Wait, in the DR five years ago? When you were on the run?" Dom nods silently. Mia shakes her head as if to clear confusion, "In the DR when you came home and you said he left you?" She turns quickly to Letty.

Letty grimaces, "Yes, back then Mia."

Mia shakes her head again, "Wait, you got married in the DR four years ago? Five years ago when I was alone in LA, my brother and my best friend got married in the DR without me?" Mia asks in a deadly calm voice.

Roman whispers, "That's two."

Mia slams the chart back into place and places her hands on her hips to look at Dom and Letty, "You got married five years ago in the DR, without me, and," She turns and looks with venom at Dom, "and YOU neglected to tell me this when I told you Letty was dead. YOU never thought to mention that was your WIFE!" Mia screams.

Brian whispers, "And, that's three."

Dom pleads, "Mia, calm down and let me—"

Mia screams again, "Calm down? Calm down?" She takes a deep breath, "You know what, no. I am not doing this until you are full strength and I can scream at you without feeling guilty." Dom and Letty look at each other with amused glances. "You need rest, brother." She turns to Brian, "And it looks like so do you. In fact," glancing around the room, "You all need to rest. Let's go and get some sleep. Dom needs to rest and his wife," Mia says dripping with sarcasm, "His wife needs to get some rest too."

Everyone says their good nights and Tej holds his fist out to Letty one last time. She smiles and gives him a fist bump. They all leave, but Mia turns back and gives Letty a tight hug. "I missed you, chica."

Letty hugs just as tightly, "Me too, me too." Mia glares at Dom as she leaves the room.

Letty returns to her chair and turns toward Dom, "You might want to stay in this room for two weeks. You have to deal with me and your sister once you are healed."

Dom smirks, "I may have to bust out of here and shoot some cannons.

Letty glares at him, "Not funny."

Dom reaches out for her, "Let's go to sleep."

Letty moves to stand up, "Ok, let me see if they have my cot."

Dom pulls her gently toward him, "No, sleep with me."

Letty hesitates, "But your injuries?"

Dom pulls again, "Are all on the right side. Sleep on the left."

Letty hesitates again, "I'm not sure…"

"Please. I want to sleep with my wife." Dom quietly pleads with her.

Letty looks softly at him and slides gently into the bed. She curls around his left side and sighs contentedly. "Good night, papa."

Dom kisses the top of her head, "Good night, Mrs. Toretto."


End file.
